I Never Knew
by Pretty.Boy.Stalker
Summary: When the muisic played, he heart raced as he looked over at his teammate. Could he have fallen for the blonde? Or was it just something he could never believe? Oneshot SasuNaru


I Never Knew

Sakura sat silently against the tree, messing with the small radio she had bought earlier. Sighing, she looked up at the three guys sitting near her. Kakashi sat curled up under a tree, his face stuck in his usual erotic adventure. Naruto was also under said tree, his arms folded back behind his head and his eyes closed, more than likely napping. Sasuke seemed far away as he stood leaning against a rock, staring at the small stream that had been discovered earlier that day.

"It's times like these when some music would be nice and calming." she said, gaining the attention of her sensei and blonde teammate.

"You got one of those radios?" Naruto asked, looking at the small red box sitting next to the pink-haired nin's knees.

She nodded and smiled, reaching down to fiddle with the knob, finding one of the few stations available in Kohana. Growling, she smacked the red plastic as a bit of sound came from it. Twisting the knob a bit more, she picked up a clear signal of a small radio station in a neighboring town.

Naruto sat up and listened to the small box, as did Kakashi, his book now surprisingly resting in his lap. Even Sasuke had slightly turned his attention to the sound coming from the red box.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down,  
I want to come too._

Sakura smiled as she let her eyes wander over to Sasuke, knowing this song was made for them. She sighed and blushed a little as Sasuke brushed his black bangs out of his face and sat against the rock, his hands lying over his crossed legs. She knew he was listening and she couldn't have picked a better song.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

Naruto folded his knees up to his chest and sighed lightly, closing his eyes once again. He figured this song would put him to sleep since most slow songs did. Especially this kind... about love. His nose wrinkled up as he looked over at Sakura who was oogling Sasuke, probably thinking that this song was just wrote with them in mind. Figures...

_No one understands me, quite__ like you do,   
Through all of the shadowy corners of me._

Sasuke tilted his face against the sun and let his gaze explore his surroundings. Noticing that Sakura was staring at him, he reminded himself to keep his eyes away from that area as he knew the second he looked over there, Sakura would go into fan girl mode and destroy the silent moment he was actually enjoying.

Deciding to look else where, he focused his attention on the blonde napping under the tree. Naruto was a deep sleeper so he had no worries of him looking over and making some comment that would in turn, piss Sakura off and send the team into some kind of free-for-all that only Kakashi could break up.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much.  
All of the while, I never knew.  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much.  
All of the while, I never knew._

Kakashi had once again picked his book back up and flipped the page. Figuring this song would not disturb his reading, he continued on, but not before eyeing his students like a responsible teacher should. Oh who was he kidding? He just liked to peek at what they were doing from time to time. He noticed Naruto sleeping, normal for the blonde; Sakura was staring at Sasuke with that "if-he-were-any-hotter-I-could-bake-cookie-on-him" look, even more normal of his students. But when he looked over at Sasuke, he noticed the raven had his attention focused on the blonde sitting next to him. Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged, figuring Naruto had a bug crawling on him or something.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine,  
Now I'm shining too._

Naruto opened his eyes a little and rested his chin against his knees, looking over once again at his pink-haired teammate who was still staring at the cold Uchiha. He was surprised that the song was so addicting and was even thinking about telling the nin how he really felt but he stopped when he looked over at the raven who was staring right at him.

As Sasuke watched the blonde boy, he realized that the blue eyes were staring back at him. His cheeks turned a light pink before his gaze shifted back to the small stream. He never realized how interesting the blonde was when he didn't know he was being watched. In fact, he never realized how much he watched the blonde period.

_Because, oh b__ecause,  
I've fallen quite hard over you. _

Naruto blushed and kept his stare on the raven. He had never noticed how the shadows seemed to dance across the boy's alabaster skin. Laying his fingertips against his chest, he could feel his heart beating against his ribcage. Was he attracted to the Uchiha? He shook his head and settled his gaze back on Sakura who was twisting her hands in her lap, her body inching her way towards Sasuke.

Sakura blushed more as she shifted towards her subject of desire. This song had inspired her and she was finally going to make a move. Naruto may have been a jerk and stole Sasuke's first kiss, but she was going to be sure she got the second. Her knees popped as she lifted herself from the ground and folded her hands behind her as she stepped closer.

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know.  
If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone._

Sasuke looked back at the blonde, who broke into a small smile and waved shyly. He smirked and waved back, resting one of his hands back on the rock. He felt like he was finally coming to terms with himself. All of that girl dodging over the years was starting to make sense. Was he gay? Not quite sure yet, but he knew there was something about the blonde that warmed his insides.

Kakashi had once again looked up from his book once again to see the scene unfolding before him. Sasuke was nearly posed like a male model on top of the rock with Naruto waving at him like a shy school girl. Sakura, on the other hand, was being oddly bold today as she seemed to glide towards the raven. He sighed and looked down at his book, knowing that he was not getting into this.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much.  
All of the while, I never knew.  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much.  
All of the while, I never knew._

Naruto watched as Sakura slowly made her way closer to the boy and took a deep breath before bringing his hand to his mouth and blowing a kiss across the way to the now pink faced Uchiha who blew one back, a smirk still plastered on his face. He looked over to the girl stood silently next to him, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder.

Sakura could feel her fingers touch his cold skin as she brushed her hair out of her face and leaned down to press her lips to his. She could feel her heart beat faster as she realized her dream was coming true. Her inner self was doing a happy dance and couldn't wait to brag to Ino about this. As she pulled away, she looked at the dark eyes that were full of question and annoyance.

Sasuke ran his arms over his mouth and he felt dirty in a way. Here he was flirting with the blonde and then Sakura kissed him. He looked back over to the blonde who had turned away and was watching a ladybug crawl across the ground. Looking a bit determined, he hopped from the rock and stood before the blonde, his hands resting on his hips.

Naruto looked up at the boy and tilted his head in a bit of confusion as he rested his head back against the tree. His heart began to beat faster as he watched the obsidian eyes stare him down. The smirk across the boy's face didn't make him feel any more comfortable.

Sasuke smirked and knelt down between the boy's legs, touching their foreheads together just as the blonde leaned in for the kiss he was expecting. He pulled away from the blushing and kissed two of his fingers before pressing them against the blonde's. He stood back up and grabbed his kunai pouch, heading back to the training ground, now completely rested and ready to continue.

The blonde touched his lips and blushed, getting back up and headed back to the training ground, also ready to work some more. He smiled and ran his hand through his blonde hair, looking back at the little red box and hoped Sakura brought it next time they trained late.

_All of the while, all of the while,  
And it's you._


End file.
